


Un beso de buenas noches

by Hermioneblaack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Unbesodebuenasnoches, solangelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneblaack/pseuds/Hermioneblaack
Summary: Nico no puede dormir y sale a dar un paseo nocturno. Se encuentra con Will Solace y puede o puede que no acabe algo sonrojado.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	Un beso de buenas noches

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla contra Gaia y el Campamento Romano, y las cosas empezaban a asentarse en el Campamento Mestizo. Los semidioses de ambos campamentos decidieron trabajar en equipo y limpiar el desastre que habían causado además de tratar a los heridos. Poco a poco todo iría volviendo a la normalidad y en los últimos días todo eran buenas noticias, pero Nico Di Angelo no podía dormir.

No había una explicación lógica para ello. El campamento mejoraba por días, su hermana Hazel dormía en su misma cabaña para que no se sintiese solo y había dormido más horas en los últimos dos días que en toda la semana anterior. Tal vez sería por eso. Tal vez estaba demasiado descansado. Nico decidió que no iba a conseguir dormir si seguía pensando demasiado, así que se calzó, se puso su chaqueta de aviador y salió de la cabaña de Hades.

Debido a la gran cantidad de heridos que había, los campistas que tenían conocimientos de medicina se turnaban para que siempre hubiese alguien en la enfermería, incluso por la noche. En consecuencia, las arpías habían dejado de trabajar, y era mucho más fácil y cómodo andar por la noche en el campamento.

Nada más salir de su cabaña, Nico se encontró con la persona que había estado evitando como la peste durante los últimos tres días: Will Solace, que se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Apolo.

—¿Nico? —preguntó —¿Qué haces ahí?

—Hola a ti también Solace.

—Perdona, acabo de salir de mi turno en la enfermería y estoy un poco cansado, no pretendía ser maleducado.

Nico no se sentía culpable por haber hablado tan bruscamente a Will. No, para nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—No te disculpes, mis modales tampoco han sido los mejores. ¿Cómo están los heridos? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Bien, ya no hay ninguno grave, pero preferimos tenerlos vigilados. ¿Tienes intención de pasar por allí alguna vez por tu cuenta o tengo que arrastrarte tirándote de la oreja cuando tenga más tiempo?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Will se acercó señalándolo con el dedo acusatoriamente hasta quedar frente a Nico.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte el tonto conmigo Di Angelo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—La verdad es que no.

—La verdad es que sí. Hace tres días te dije que te pasaras por la enfermería para que pudiese revisarte y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Sigo esperando a que te pases.

—No necesito pasar por la enfermería para saber que estoy perfectamente bien, Solace.

—Eso lo decidirá un médico.

—Tú no eres médico.

Will suspiró. Sabía que esto sería difícil, pero estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir.

—De acuerdo, no soy médico, pero aquí tampoco hay de eso así que soy el que más manda. Fin de la discusión. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no eres muy sutil a la hora de cambiar de tema?

—Sólo intento no discutir contigo a no sé qué horas de la noche. Estoy cansado, así que deja de ser un idiota y pon un poco de tu parte.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, tregua. Simplemente no podía dormir y he salido a dar un paseo.

—¿No puedes dormir?¿Y eso? Deberías seguir lo suficientemente cansado de la batalla como para dormir bien el resto de la semana.

—No lo sé. Creo que es porque he estado durmiendo demasiado los dos últimos días.

—Vaya. Podrías tomar alguna infusión durante la cena para relajarte y ayudarte a dormir.

—No hace falta. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.

—Pues no deberías. Vamos —sentenció Will cogiendo de la mano a Nico.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que haces Solace?

—Llevarte de paseo —respondió este simplemente.

—Ni hablar, no hace falta —se resistió Nico sin moverse de su sitio —. Además, estás agotado, y tú necesitas dormir más que yo.

Will quería discutir, pero estaba tan cansado que tuvo que darle la razón. Ya se encargaría de que Nico durmiese al día siguiente, cuando su cerebro funcionase como debiera.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo porque tengo sueño. Y una cosa más antes de irme.

—No iré a la enfermería.

—Lo sé, pero aunque evites la enfermería por favor no me evites a mí. Lo he notado. Y me molesta.

Nico se sintió tremendamente culpable.

—Lo siento mucho Solace, no era mi intención, de verdad.

—Da igual, no te preocupes. Mañana puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa para desayunar si quieres —respondió Will con una sonrisa. Después se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nico —. Espero que el beso de buenas noches te ayude a dormir —dijo para después guiñarle el ojo y dirigirse a su cabaña para meterse en ella.

Nico se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. Decidió que ya no quería dar aquel paseo, y sintiendo un cosquilleo allí donde los labios de Solace habían estado, se metió en su cabaña para irse a la cama.


End file.
